


The Wild Ones

by Dracavia



Category: Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, Thor (Movies)
Genre: F/M, Fem Loki, Lady Loki, Loki Does What He Wants, M/M, Tony & Loki are Sassmasters, Tony Does What He Wants
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-18
Updated: 2013-10-18
Packaged: 2017-12-29 19:37:28
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,679
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1009237
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dracavia/pseuds/Dracavia
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Knowing Pepper had given him permission to pick someone up at the gala should have been enough to cheer him up. Unfortunately, even as Pepper had hung up, he'd known there wasn't likely to be anyone worth his interest at this thing; these charity galas tended to be full of old people with even older money, or the young in a hurry to show their money off, and neither appealed.</p><p>Once he'd have picked-up the first pretty thing that caught his interest, but Pepper had spoiled him for that. If he was going to use one of his occasional freebies, it would be for someone who could stimulate the mind as well as the eyes.</p><p>Thus enters one Raven Lygimóta, and Tony's expectations for the night take a very different turn.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Wild Ones

**Author's Note:**

  * For [summer_starlight](https://archiveofourown.org/users/summer_starlight/gifts).



> **Betas:** The lovely [June Hislop](http://junehislop.tumblr.com/). I changed and added things after she looked this over, so any remaining errors are all my own doing.  
>  **Disclaimer:** I don't own the boys or any of the other Avengers characters, and sadly don't make a dime off any of them or their shenanigans. I'm just trotting them out for the amusement of myself and others (hopefully).  
>  **Notes:** I started out writing a completely different fic for this fest, but Wild Ones came on my radio feed one morning on the way into work and the idea for this story was born and just wouldn't leave me alone.  
>  Also, I don't know a scrap of Icelandic, though I have been reliably informed it's the Scandinavian language most closely related to Old Norse. My brief bit of use in this fic was generated with google translate. Anyone who actually knows Icelandic, my apologies for my smooshing of your language.  
> Finally, this fic doesn't make specific reference to any of the events of Iron Man 3. So for those that were displeased with the somewhat controversial ending, imagine as much or as little of it having occurred as you'd prefer.  
>  **Summer_Starlight** , I hope this hits your buttons for you. I'm not certain if this is what you meant by Femme!Loki, but, well, this is what the muses gave me.

_I am a wild one_   
_Tame me now_   
_Running with wolves_   
_And I'm on the prowl_   
_Show you another side of me_   
_A side you would never thought you would see_

_~ Wild Ones, Flo Rida feat. Sia ~_

~*~*~*~*~*~

Tony stood by the bar sipping his Manhattan, eyes skimming the crowd with boredom. It would serve Pepper right if the paparazzi caught him slipping off with someone to fill his bed for the night, fucking off to Asia for a month and leaving him to make charity appearances on his own. Alright, maybe she hadn't 'fucked off' so much as gone on a long-overdue tour of all of Stark Industries' Asian holdings. But _damn-it_ , she knew he hated these things at the best of times and without her was far from the best of times.

He'd tried to convince her to let him just send an obscenely large cheque and spend the night in his lab. Instead, she'd had the cheek to tell him an evening out would be good for him, adding " _Have fun_ " with a smirk before she'd ended the video call on him.

Knowing that last bit was their private code giving him permission to pick someone up at the event should have been enough to cheer him up. Unfortunately, even as Pepper had hung up, he'd known there wasn't likely to be anyone worth his interest at this thing; these charity galas tended to be full of old people with even older money, or the young in a hurry to show their money off, and neither appealed.

Once he'd have picked-up the first pretty thing that caught his interest but Pepper had spoiled him for that. If he was going to use one of his occasional freebies, it would be for someone who could stimulate the mind as well as the eyes.

He was so deep in his contemplations – he would never call it a sulk, regardless of what Pepper might say – that he failed to notice when he was no-longer alone.

"No matter where I travel, it seems one of the few constants is the tedium of events such as this."

Tony turned and was caught by the sight of his new companion taking a sip from her Martini. She swallowed and his gaze followed it down the length of her elegant neck to defined collarbones, firm breasts that just peeked above an elegant green and black brocade bodice, and down past a slim waist to curved hips and a black asymmetrical skirt, slit high enough to tease a sight of stocking edge and garter belt.

"Like what you see?" she asked amusedly, drawing Tony's gaze back up to her face and blood red lips curled in a smirk.

"The view from here has certainly improved in the last two minutes," Tony conceded. "So what are you doing here if you find it so tedious?"

"I could ask you the same thing, you don't exactly look enamoured with our surroundings."

"I wasn't really given a choice," Tony told her with a wry quirk of his lips. "My CEO is on an extended business trip and made it quite clear I was to put in an appearance for both of us. I know when to pick my battles so here I am. What's your excuse?"

"I was supposed to be meeting someone, but he appears to have stood me up. I don't appreciate such disrespect, and intend to make him regret it greatly, but first I thought I'd look for some alternate amusement for this evening."

"And that's how you found me, hmm?" Tony asked with a grin and offered his hand. "Well, I'm Tony-"

"Oh I know exactly who you are, Mr. Stark," she said as she accepted his hand, flashing him a smile that was all teeth. "You may call me Raven."

Tony drew her in so that she leaned against the bar right beside him. "Well, _Raven_ , it seems you have me at something of a disadvantage. You clearly know more about me than I do you, I'd like to rectify that."

"And if I don't wish to enlighten you?"

"Hey, you don't have to serve up your life story on a platter but I like figuring people out so, you could at least give me a yes or no on whether my guesses are right."

"Hmm, that could be diverting," she agreed, looking intrigued. "Alright then, Mr. Stark, figure me out."

"Well," Tony began, "your carriage and attitude speak of a privileged upbringing. You've known power and money from an early age."

"Not wrong so far," Raven confirmed, "go on."

"You don't suffer fools or incompetence gladly, which is a burden because you often find yourself to be the most intelligent person in the room. At least in your own opinion," Tony flashed a grin.

"Is present company to be excluded from that?" she teased back.

"I suppose we'll see by the time I'm done, won't we?"

She grinned and drained the rest of her Martini as Tony contemplated his next bit of analysis.

"You have refined tastes," Tony opined, eyes running over the dress that was clearly high-end, "and despite all this, you have something to hide."

Raven went very still, eyeing him carefully. "What makes you say that?"

"You've been cagey, both about your background and your name. I doubt Raven's the name you usually go by or, at the very least, isn't the one you were born with. And, you didn't even bother to offer a surname."

"And if I offered one now?"

"I wouldn't believe it even if you did."

"That's a shame, because it's interesting," Raven told him, resuming her teasing demeanour.

"Let's hear it then," Tony asked curiously.

"I am known as Raven Lygimóta," she told him and waited for his reaction, watching him very carefully.

Tony didn't supply her one however, and after a moment of consideration simply offered her a "That's quite the mouthful," with a grin.

"Hmm, it is unusual, I will grant you," she mused.

"It rolls off your tongue with ease, however."

"Well," she smiled at him, seeming once more at ease, "it is my own name, and I've had it for rather a long time."

"I think I'd enjoy finding out what else rolls easily off your tongue," Tony told her, and there was no mistaking the innuendo in his tone.

"Why Mr. Stark," Raven affected a scandalised tone, though glee was clear in her green eyes, "I thought you were spoken for these last five years, or is there trouble in paradise?"

"No trouble," Tony assured her and dared to rest a hand on Raven's hip to pull her close. "The press just doesn't know as much as they like to think they do, if you can call those gossip rags the press." He leaned in closer, his lips nearly brushing her ear as he added, sotto voce, "Tonight I'm not spoken for until dawn."

Raven pulled back with a mischievous grin. "And what if someone else were to put in a claim for the evening?"

"I could be convinced," Tony grinned back.

"Well then..." Raven began, fingers trailing down his chest, "let me begin convincing you."

Tony pulled her in closer and she tipped her face up to his, eyes fluttering closed in clear expectation of a kiss. Instead the words "Do you know the Tango?" ghosted over her lips.

She opened her eyes to find Tony's gazing intently into her own.

"The Argentine Tango in particular," he added.

"It has been some time, but I recall the steps." Raven glanced toward the dance floor, where a rather sedate waltz was currently playing. "I doubt appropriate music for it is on tonight's playbill, however."

"Amendments can be made," Tony assured her, and tucking her hand into his arm in a traditionally gentlemanly fashion, he led her to the edge of the dance floor closest to the night's ensemble.

"Wait here," he instructed, and without waiting for her response, he was stepping up to the ensemble leader as the current song ended. They spoke quickly and quietly, and when Tony slipped the man a few folded notes along with a flash of his charismatic smile, the ensemble leader found himself agreeing to whatever it was Tony had requested.

He returned to stand in front of Raven, offering her a hand. "Might I have this dance?"

Raven smiled in amusement and accepted, walking with him into the space on the dance floor that had been vacated by curious onlookers.

"They know some Gardel," Tony told her with a grin as he pulled Raven in close for the beginning embrace, and that was the last either spoke for quite a while as the music began.

Pressing into each other they began, Tony leading. The Argentine Tango was generally a heavily improvised dance, requiring both partners to know the basic steps beforehand, and to understand the cues the lead needed to give to guide them into each step. For the first few bars of the music, Raven followed, and that she knew the dance was clear in how well she did so. Then, when Tony hadn't been expecting it, she hooked a leg around him with a grin, pressing their torsos together from chest to hip, and gave them a surprisingly strong turn, taking the lead from him.

The dance became a battle, each wresting the lead from the other, but done so seamlessly that one move continued to move smoothly into the next. There were twists and spins, more than once Tony lifted Raven from the floor and the strength hidden deceptively beneath his tux was displayed as the moves were performed gracefully and without falter. Somewhere, between one moment and the next, the battle gave way to harmony and instead of fighting for the lead they moved as one.

Breathing heavily from the exertion, Tony and Raven's eyes locked as the music ended and both could see a fire smouldering in the other's gaze.

The moment was broken by the sudden applause of their audience, and both dancers, each familiar with the art of showmanship, clasped hands before giving grins and a bow to their audience before stepping off the dance floor.

"If you were trying to remain unnoticed at this function, you seem to have failed spectacularly with our performance," Raven told him with a smirk. "There is no doubt the event photographer captured evidence of our dance."

"Good thing I wasn't worried about that then, hmm?" Tony said to her. "Besides, Pep'll have her proof I attended now."

Raven gave a small growl at the mention of Pepper. "You are not hers tonight and I feel I have staked my claim quite clearly, have I not?"

Tony gave her a smile that was distinctly laughing despite its silence. "That you have m'lady." His tone was as insolent as it was agreeing; leaving no doubt he'd intentionally provoked her jealousy.

She stepped in closer, fisting a hand in his shirt. "You play with fire, Stark."

"Good thing a phoenix doesn't fear being burned."

That caught Raven off-guard, and she stepped back with a surprised laugh, releasing him as she declared, "I cannot tell whether you are brave or merely a fool."

"I've been accused of both, but I prefer to call it deserved confidence."

"I'm certain you do," Raven agreed, delighted.

"Right now, though, I think I could use a drink after our little performance," Tony told her.

"Well..." she began, "I can think of a better venue than here if you're looking for that. I have a suite booked upstairs for the night, there's a fully stocked bar..."

Tony took a quick glance around, and noting they were no longer the centre of attention, he gave Raven a grin. "Why Raven, are you propositioning me?" he asked, mock scandalised.

"I'm asking you up for a drink, your expectations from there are your own," she grinned back.

That got a chuckle from Tony. "That's not exactly a 'no'."

"Is it?" she riposted with excessive innocence, causing to Tony to give another low laugh as he walked beside her toward the ballroom's exit.

"And what happens if this mysterious date of yours shows up late to the party?"

"His loss, and the punishment for his tardiness."

Raven hit the call button for the elevator and leaned back against the wall beside it. If Tony hadn't known her type, he'd have thought it entirely accidental that the position showed off the lines of her neck and cleavage to good effect. This was a dance he'd danced many times before, even if there was something special about it this time, and he let himself show his obvious interest in the display.

"He's not going to show up at the room to interrupt our... drinks, will he?"

The elevator doors opened and fisting a hand in Tony's shirt to draw him in with her, Raven backed into the elevator without bothering to look behind her to ensure it was empty.

"It's not like that between us," she assured Tony as the doors closed. She leaned in and Tony's breath caught involuntarily in anticipation. Then she grinned, enjoying returning the tease from before by defying expectation to lean around him to press a button on the elevator's panel. "Even if he would like it to be," she added.

"Ah, a business associate then."

"Perspective, though he has sabotaged himself quite thoroughly. I'm not likely to give his proposal much consideration now, unless he has a _very_ good explanation for his absence."

"You're inclined to hold a grudge and be spiteful of those that have wronged you," Tony observed knowingly.

There was something in his gaze that gave Raven pause, but when he said nothing further, she gave a shrug and replied unconcernedly, "It's been said before."

"Then I suppose I better not wrong you, hmm?" Tony murmured as he pressed her back into the wall of the elevator.

"What happened to the Phoenix unafraid of being burned?"

"Just because I'm unafraid of the fire doesn't mean I wouldn't rather dance with it than fight it."

Raven looked at him sharply this time, but Tony just grinned back. "What, did I take the analogy too far?"

"You are a surprisingly difficult man to parse, Tony Stark."

"Similar has been said before," Tony echoed.

Any further words on the topic were abandoned as the elevator doors opened onto a short corridor ending at a grand double-door.

"When you said you had a room for the night, you didn't mention it was the penthouse suite," Tony commented as Raven linked her arm with his and led him towards her rooms.

"They're the best this hotel has to offer, and I only accept the best," Raven told him in the tone of someone used to getting what they wanted.

She slid her room key – which had come from nowhere obvious – through the reader and they stepped into a grand sitting room, with a bar along one side.

"Why don't you mix us both something," Raven told him with a wave of a hand toward the bar as she crossed over to a pair of French doors that led out onto the balcony.

Raven didn't wait for his agreement before she went outside. Rather than being irritated, Tony went over to the bar with an amused smile and a murmured, "Well I did offer you a drink."

When he stepped out onto the balcony a few minutes later, cocktails in hand, Raven was standing at the wall that ran along the edge of the building, gazing out over the city.

"You look like a queen, surveying her domain."

"I'm not meant for a crown," Raven murmured, gaze still on the streets lit up in the night below. "And anyone who truly understands power knows that the greatest power comes to those without the obvious trappings of it, if they have patience enough." She finally looked over at Tony with a smirk, though there was a shadow in her eyes. "Surely a man like you, who strides the line between the trappings and the truth, knows this."

"Even if I do," Tony said with a wry smile, "you're reading too much into my words. I was just commenting on the picture you make."

"Hmm," Raven sighed and added, "You’re not the first to accuse me of that." Then she looked curiously at the drinks in Tony's hands.

"Manhattan?" he said as he offered her one of the glasses. "I thought it appropriate given our venue."

"Thank you," she said as she accepted the glass and took a sip. Seeming pleased with the drink she took another sip before setting it aside on the wall to step in closer and slip her arms around Tony's shoulders. "I have a confession to make," she told him conspiratorially.

"Oh?" Tony murmured back.

"I didn't just invite you up here for drinks. The moment I saw this balcony I had a fantasy, one I think you could help me with."

Tony set his own glass aside, hands falling to Raven's hips. "Tell me more about this fantasy of yours."

Raven started walking, steering Tony toward a chaise longue that sat off to one side. "It involves one of these lovely chairs, and putting it to creative use."

"Creative use? Out here, in view of the other towers?" Tony asked with a quirked brow.

"The only buildings around us taller than our own are office blocks," Raven told him, lips quirked with mischief. "There should be very few people in them at this hour of the night, and even if there are, they are not likely to be those photographers you so dislike." When Tony looked as though he might still protest, she added a further goad to her words, "If you're scared of a bit of adventure, I suppose I could find someone else to fulfil my fantasy with."

That got the desired reaction and Raven found herself pulled down onto a chaise, sitting astride Tony's lap, one leg through the high slit in her skirt to accommodate the position.

"I'm not afraid of a little exhibitionism," Tony told her, hands firmly on her hips, "I was just making sure you were aware of where your fantasy was leading you."

"I consider all of my variables before I propose any plan," she told him conspiratorially and leaned in to claim the kiss that they had both been dancing around, metaphorically and literally, all evening.

They both lingered over the kiss, enjoying the press of lips, the brush of tongue. Tony's hands slid up Raven's sides, caressing through her bodice and moving on to cup her breasts. It was after he'd paid them attention for a few minutes that Tony broke the kiss.

"As lovely as these are," he murmured, "I think I'd rather see your real face if we're going to take this where we both know it's going."

Raven stiffened and pulled back, her expression closed as she regarded him. "What are you talking about?"

Tony gave her a wry smile and his hands settled at her hips, anchoring her in place. "You know exactly what I'm talking about, Loki."

"You're mad," Raven told him flatly.

"Maybe, but I'm not wrong. Though I'll grant you, it's one hell of a disguise. I knew you had quite a few up your sleeve, but I hadn't realised gender-bending was one of them. I was so certain you had to be Amora or Lady Viper in disguise at first..." Tony told her and then seemed to change track. "Funny thing, modern Icelandic is surprisingly close to Old Norse. Learning it makes reading the old legends a lot easier, especially since the English language translations are limited and leave something to be desired. Lygimóta," Tony said with perfect inflection, "Lie Forger, one could translate it as Lie Smith, not that there are many in New York that could."

"If you suspected I was any of those options, why would you keep playing the game?"

"I wasn't planning to originally. Amora's dangerous because she's crazy, and Viper... that woman would eat my heart for dinner if she got a chance. I'm not sure if I mean the just figuratively either," Tony mused. "You, however, well, I wanted to see where the game would lead."

"Are you implying I'm not dangerous?" Raven - who was definitely Loki - demanded, sounding insulted.

"Oh you can be plenty dangerous when you want to be," Tony conceded, "but I don't think you want to be tonight, certainly not with me."

"You presume much," Loki told him imperiously and moved to get up, but Tony's hands tightened on his hips.

"I think I presume just enough," Tony countered. "I know my opponents well, and I know you haven't seriously tried to harm any of the Avengers since your escape from Asgard two years ago. You stir up a lot of shit, but it seems a lot more like a cosmic 'fuck you' to your dad than anything else. And then there are those times you help us, even when you pretend you’re not."

"You're delusional."

"Oh come on, the 'ice demon' that left those Hydra agents neatly cuffed in shackles made of magically temperature insulated ice on our doorstep last week? I know that was you."

"That wasn't helping you. They were encroaching upon my territory, and you lot are a convenient means of disposal."

"Uh huh," Tony said, clearly not believing him. "And those AIM lackeys last month?"

"Those fools were trying to resurrect Extremis, they could have taken out half of Queens with their foolish experiments."

"Hurting a lot of people."

"Damaging the infrastructure of my territory," Loki countered.

"Because New York is your territory," Tony said amusedly.

"It is part of it."

"Is that going to be your excuse for every example I might bring up? If New York's your territory, then the Avengers are smack dab in the middle of that, and you mostly seem to just like taunting us, particularly when big brother is around."

"That is different, you are useful to me. As I said, convenient clean-up."

Tony chuckled at that. "Well I believe I was about to be useful to you in a much more _personal_ way up until a few moments ago."

Loki looked at him guardedly. "You sincerely wish to resume our prior activities?"

"I do, and I'd really like to do so seeing your real face instead of a beautiful stranger's," Tony told him, hands sliding up Loki's sides, "as lovely as you are in this dress."

Loki studied him a moment more and then there was the tell-tale gold shimmer of his magic, and where once there was a beautiful but unfamiliar woman, there was the familiar continuance of Loki. He still wore the dress, though it seemed to have shifted with him because despite his change in shape, it still clung to him like it had been fitted for him perfectly.

"Much better," Tony murmured.

"I was unaware you enjoyed the male form," Loki commented, looking curiously down at Tony.

"Not often, but I make an occasional exception," Tony admitted, hands sliding down once more to Loki's hips, "and you're well worth an exception."

"You know," Loki breathed out, leaning in and bracing his hands on the back of the chair, "most would consider this very reckless behaviour on your part, sleeping with the enemy."

Tony shivered as Loki's breath ghosted over his neck along with his words. "Probably, but the same goes for you."

That got a dark chuckle from Loki. "I am the God of Mischief and Chaos, madness is expected of me, and I am not the one that was defenestrated the last time you and I were alone together in a tower."

"I should probably be angry with you for that one," Tony mused as he slipped a hand up Loki's leg and through that wonderfully high slit in his skirt.

"But you aren't?" Loki asked, before plying lips and teeth to the curve of Tony's neck.

"Mmm," he groaned before finding his words again. "I've... gotten over it," Tony told him. "I've had worse than a simple free-fall done to me since then, and I did imply things about your virility."

Loki ground down against him, causing Tony to gasp, and growled out, "Indeed you did. I should have unmanned you for that."

"I preferred the free-fall, and that would have put a hell of a damper on things now."

"Perhaps you have a point."

"I always have a point," Tony retorted.

"You also talk too much." Before Tony could retort to that, Loki had sealed their lips together in a searing kiss.

That was the last coherent sentence either spoke for quite some time as trousers were unfastened and Loki's skirt was rucked up further. Neither wanted to part long enough for Loki to remove the barely there thong he was wearing, and before he could be bothered gathering magic to dispel it, Tony had snapped the strings that made up the sides and tossed it away.

They thrust and ground against each other, desperate for the release they both desired, but so far had been denied. The dance had wound them both up, and the verbal sparring and unveiling of Loki's true identity had done little to abate it. It wasn't going to last long, both of them could feel it, could feel the heat building between then.

Teeth clashed and groans of released were swallowed down in biting kisses as they came.

Loki leaned his forehead against Tony's as they both breathed harshly in the afterglow, and after a few moments he muttered huskily, "I do hope your reputation isn't exaggerated, Stark. I intend to put you to further use."

Tony gave a low chuckle. "Give me fifteen minutes."

"You have five, and then I shall _encourage_ your recovery along," Loki purred, a hand slipping between them to caress still over-stimulated flesh.

" _Ohhh_ ," Tony gasped out, "maybe you _are_ trying to kill me."

"I promise you will enjoy it if I do," Loki told him with a grin.

"Good enough for me," Tony grinned back.

Loki gave him a few more moments to recover, kissing languidly as they rested in the chaise. As promised though he was soon on his feet, pulling Tony up to his own, and the only sign of them left on the balcony was a trail of clothing that led back into the suite.

~*~*~*~*~*~

Tony groaned quietly and pulled a pillow over his face to block out the morning light. He ached in places he'd forgotten he had and would need a long hot shower to loosen tight muscles. It was only as he woke further that he remembered how he'd gotten those aches, not yet another battle as Iron Man, but instead an entirely different kind of fight with Loki that had lasted well into the early hours of the morning.

He pushed the pillow aside and squinted against the light at the far side of the bed, but found it empty. It seemed he'd been abandoned then, something he supposed he should have expected of his lover for the night.

The bed was comfortable and warm, and he lingered there for a while. It was only as he was finally giving in to the siren song of the hot shower that he sat up and noticed the folded note on his bedside table. Upon it sat a ring, a man's band of burnished gold, inset with a stripe of green stone around the middle. Tony looked curiously at the ring before unfolding the note.

_'I do not share my toys, Stark, and as you remained unclaimed only until the dawn, I have left before I might need to do so. But should you ever find yourself unclaimed again, wear my token and perhaps you won't find yourself unclaimed for long.'_

Tony grinned and gave a chuckle, deciding he'd better find a good place to keep the ring for the next time Pepper decided to abandon him in favour of business.


End file.
